


Best Plan

by Hazling



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dancing, Lots of eye contact as well, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of Christmas lights, the summary makes it sound sad but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazling/pseuds/Hazling
Summary: Geno knows that Sid’s hurting. He can see it in every step he takes. His usual fluid motions are now stippled with small flinches every time he moves a certain way.But of course, Sid won’t admit it.





	Best Plan

Geno knows that Sid’s hurting. He can see it in every step he takes. His usual fluid motions are now stippled with small flinches every time he moves a certain way.

But of course, Sid won’t admit it.

“I’m fine,” Sid tells him when he inevitably brought it up. It was after practice at the time, most of the team had cleared out but Sid still remained, taking his time to peel off all of his equipment layers. “It’s really nothing, just a little sore.”

Geno knew it was a lie. He’d been around Sid long enough to know the difference between a little soreness and something bigger bothering him. 

“I know something up, Sid.” Geno squinted at his teammate. Physically, Sid’s face looked fine, normal to anyone who didn’t know him as well as Geno prided himself on. Sid was quick to smile at everyone but it never really reached his eyes. It was like someone would look at him and he’d smile right away just to deflect the attention. His eyes were more sunken in and the lines on his face seemed to stand out more, like Sid has been frowning more than usual. Geno knew what he was talking about, he’d watched Criminal Minds. Sid had made him.

“Nothing is up, G,” Sid mumbled, flashing that fake as hell smile as if he knew Geno was just thinking about it, “Promise.”

“No,” Geno pointed, “No lie to me. I know you Sid, you’re hurting. You know you can talk to me.”

Sid just sighed in response, getting down to his final layers. Neither him nor Geno said anything as Sid began to get dressed in his street clothes. Geno waited for something, anything. Just one fucking word from Sid. But Sid kept packing his things, getting ready to leave.. again. 

Sid slid his bag over his shoulder, wincing as he did so and began to walk towards the door. Geno watched him the whole way, there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t force Sid to talk to him, that hadn’t worked before and only serves to make things worse. So he just watched as Sid took his steps closer to the exit, clunky and jarring.

But before he walked out he stopped and looked at Geno. His eyes were blank, the only hint of emotion was the redness colouring his cheeks and around his eyes. Sid’s eyes always did that when he got emotional, be it sad or happy. Geno knew that now it had to be from frustration or something darker.

“For the record, G,” Sid spoke, clear as a bell from across the empty locker room, “you don’t really know me all that well anymore.” 

And with that, he left.

*-*-*-*-*

They’d never put a label on what they were. 

It felt like if they did, it would all suddenly become too real. But what they had was… nice. It was better than nice it was a dream really.

It started, as all things do, as just sex. A way to relieve all the pent up anger and emotion that they were keeping in but damn was it good. The way that just everything clicked made it that much more fantastic.

Then, some nights, they didn’t even have sex. They would come home after a game, maybe cook dinner and just hang out, even though they’d fall asleep within the hour. Geno’s favorite nights were when he’d connect his phone to the house speaker and they would dance around the kitchen after they ate. Sometimes it was fast music, with spastic and energetic dance moves to match. On those nights, Sid would laugh as Geno tried to dance along with the upbeat tempo and inevitably get out of breath and need a break before he could keep going. 

But on rare occasions, Geno would slip a longer, slow song into the mix. Then, he’d be able to pull Sid into him as then danced in a smooth circle between the kitchen counters. It was there that Geno could feel just how well they fit together. How well Sid’s hand fit into his and how well they moved in sync with one another. After a while, Geno built up a playlist of slow songs and they had nights like that more often. Everything felt at peace on those nights.

After the music had died down, they’d crawl into bed together and just sleep. Geno would pull Sid in real close and hold him how he did when they were dancing. Keeping him protected within their little bubble.

Of course, all good things come to an end. Or at least that’s what Geno had chosen to learn from all of this. Apparently Geno was seeing too much into this and Sid didn’t want to build something that was so beautiful that it could shatter both of their worlds.

Geno wasn’t mad about it, maybe at first, but he understood where Sid was coming from. They had a job where people wanted every little aspect of them and they’d do anything to take it. So maybe it was better this way, even though it still burned every time one of the slow songs played on his shuffle.

*-*-*-*-*

It took Geno a week to finalize his plan. He’d spent hours pouring over what to do, thinking out every possible outcome. Even though his hands shook as he texted Sid, he knew that this is what he had to do. For both of their sake.

Everything was set when Sid arrived half an hour later. His eyes were still sunken in with bags sitting underneath them. He was wearing a plain pair of jeans, with a plain soft blue long-sleeve shirt, and his ever present black baseball cap. And Goddamn, did he look absolutely stunning.

“Umm… Geno?” Sid said, a blush high on his cheeks. Geno hadn’t even realized that he was full out gawking at Sid.

“Sorry, sorry, come in,” Geno said, pulling Sid by his arm into the hallway. Up and down the sides of the hall were plain white Christmas lights, filling the room with a soft and warm glow. Sid eyed the lights, quirking an eyebrow at Geno as he took off his sneakers.

“G, it’s February. Why are your Christmas lights still up?”

“They not for Christmas, Sid,” Geno explained. Sid’s eyes shined in the small lights, so much so that Geno could make out the small flicks of gold in the sea of brown. It was distracting. Before Sid can say anything else, Geno led his down the hallway lined with Christmas lights, towards the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen,the whole room was lit up with strand after strand of plain white Christmas lights. Geno moved the dining room table over to open up the center of the room even more, leaving the plush dark rug in the center. On the counter were various Chinese take out containers: Sid’s sweet & sour chicken next to Geno’s General Chu’s chickens, with the veggie egg rolls, an order of Crab Rangoons, two containers of rice, and (who could forget) the fortune cookies.

Sid stopped in the doorway, gawking at the room. Hit eyes were the size of baseballs, staring at the room before they landed on Geno. Geno moved over to stand on the rug, squishing the plush carpet between his toes as he bounced back and forth from foot to foot. Sidney hadn’t said anything yet and it was making Geno nervous as hell.

“Uhh.. Sid,” Geno mumbled, all English escaping him at the moment, “too much?”

Sid looked at Geno as he finished speaking. Sid took him in, watching him pull at the sleeves of his soft grey sweater, making adorable little sweater paws. Sid smiled and Geno’s heart stopped beating. Sid’s smile was soft but his eye were smiling too, not the bullshit smile he gives the media that’s too much teeth with hard eyes.

“No, G,” Sid said, walking towards Geno, he reached his arms out placing them on Geno’s shoulders, and pulling him in, “It’s beautiful.”

Geno smiled in the hug, letting the warmth of Sid wash over him. He reached into his back pocket and pressed ‘Play’ on his music, relaxing as Keaton Henson’s “Earnestly Yours” began playing over the house speakers. He ran his hands down Sid’s back, resting them on his hips, pulling Sid with him to sway with the music. Sid sighed and relaxed further into Geno.

“I love this song,” Sid mumbled into Geno’s shoulder.

“Know you do.” Geno responded. Sid pulled his head back, looking into Geno’s eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Geno waited, he could wait forever for Sid to say what Geno hoped he was going to say next. Instead, he put his head back on Geno’s shoulder and the two continued to dance.

They swayed back and forth together, existing in their own world. Geno smiled, just soaking in the moment with Sid. As the song started to slow down into its final notes, Geno pulled away from Sid. Sid tried to follow Geno’s warmth before realizing that Geno was pulling away from him and walking towards the counter.

“I have Chinese, you favorites. We have sweet sour chicken, crap veggie egg rolls you like, fried crab triangles, rice, and the best part.” Geno said, holding up the fortune cookies for Sid to see what he meant by ‘best part’.

“Fried crab triangles?” Sid laughed.

“You know, the crab,” Geno paused, “Regou?”

“Rangoon?”

“Close ‘nough” Geno rolled his eyes causing Sid to laugh, loud. His perfect honk (he feels bad for saying honk but it’s the only fucking way) filling up the room. It was good to have Sid’s laugh lighting up his house again, he felt at peace. Sid walked towards him at the counter and Geno why he remembered why he was doing this. 

Even the 3 steps it took Sid to walk towards him make it look like he just walked across the desert with no water and no rest. He was still moving stiff and careful, trying not to upset what already was hurting. 

Geno grabbed a bottle of wine and two of the food containers. 

“Grab the rest, come to living room.” He said, moving past Sid and out of the kitchen. 

He’d decorated the living room too. He’d gotten even more Christmas lights and strung them around the room, filling it with the the same soft light as the kitchen. He’d also bought fake candles and put them on all the tables and on the t.v. stand as well, he knew if he bought real one’s luck would fuck him over and something would catch fire.

Sid followed in a second after him, Geno was already sitting, his legs cris-crossed, on the mattress he’d pulled into the room. The instrumental music was still filtering through the house speakers, softening the room even more. He’d thrown all the softest blankets and pillows from around the house onto the bed and around it to make it feel cozy and safe. Sid stopped, looking around the room before his eyes landed on Geno and he smiled. Geno did the same, patting the spot next to him as an invite for Sid to come over. 

Geno had pushed his coffee table against the couch so he could fit the mattress and have the table be close enough to the bed that they could use it. Sid placed the containers, a few utensils, and paper plates onto the table before turning to Geno.

“Should I get glasses for the wine?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Geno could hear him clear as day because he was sitting so close. His thigh was pressed against Geno’s knee and it took everything in Geno not to reach out and grab the beautiful man.

“Nah, we drink like 19 year old. Straight from bottle,” Geno said, twisting the cap off because like hell he was gonna buy a bottle with a cork. He took a swig and passed it to Sid. Sid looked at him, amused, as he grabbed the bottle and did the same.

“Definitely feel like I’m 19 all over again. Drinking straight from the bottle and I’m..” Sid trailed off, he looked at Geno. Geno wasn’t gonna push but he knows what Sid is leaving unsaid. Geno grabs the bottle back from Sid and takes another swig before putting it on the table.

“I know you still hurting, Sid. Can see it when you walk,” Geno starts, “Can see it when you smile.” He pauses again and looks at Sid, but Sid just looks down, avoiding Geno’s eyes.

“I said I’m fine, G, really.” Sid mumbled.

“No, you not. I know. But I want to help. Lay back.”

“I’m not feeling up for sex, Geno.”

“Good thing it not sex. Lay back and on your stomach.” Geno said, Sid rolled his eyes and did it anyway, grumbling the whole way. Geno plucked Sid’s hat off his head. Underneath, Sid’s curls were unruly as if he hadn’t brushed them that day and just shoved them under the hat. Come to think of it, he probably did.

Once Sid was settled, Geno threw his leg over Sid’s hips, straddling his waist, careful not to place all of his weight onto Sid.

“This really seems like sex, G,” Sid grumbled.

“Will you shhh and let me work?” Geno replied before getting to work on Sid’s back. Carefully starting at his shoulders, working each muscle between his fingers. He pays close attention to Sid’s body because he knows Sid has not paid enough attention to himself. Usually Sid is on top of it if he’s aching but if he’s not taking care of this who knows what else he’s avoiding. It worries Geno.

He kept going down Sid’s back, slowly and taking such care. Sid barely made a noise, just sighing every so often. Geno would have thought he had fallen asleep at this rate. The soft music was drifting through the room, slowing time down once more.

Geno continued down Sid’s back and onto his hips.

Geno hit one point on Sid’ right hip that caused Sid to rear up and hiss is pain. Geno stopped immediately, placing his hand on Sid’s shoulder.

“Sid, what's wrong?” Geno asked, Sid lowered himself onto his forearms, lowering his head between his shoulders.

“Nothing, I’m fine. It’s just a little sore.”

“You not fine and that not just ‘little sore’. You’re in pain.” He pauses for a moment, waiting for Sid to say something. When he didn’t, Geno continued, “I’m want to help, Sid. I see you in pain and I’m want to do anything in whole world to make you feel better. This is what I know how.”

“You don’t have to though.” Sid whispered.

“But I’m want to. I mean it when I say I want to.”

“Why?” And Geno stopped. He placed his hands flat on Sid’s back. Sid lifted his head and turned just enough to look Geno in the eyes, “Why do all of his for me, G?”

“Because I love you, Sid.” Geno says. It’s the first time either of them have said ‘I love you’ outside of the ‘we’ve won 3 Stanley Cups together and are best buds’. He means it too. He means it more than anything he’s ever said.

Sid turns underneath him so he’s flat on his back with Geno straddling his waist. Geno gulps as Sid looks into his eyes. His face blank, like his media face.

Geno could use another swig of that wine right about now.

“Do you mean that? Because I can’t-” He stopped for a moment, collecting any emotion that he let slip through the cracks in the 7 words he got out, “I can’t deal with it if you don’t, Geno.”

“I mean with my whole heart,” Geno whispers, moving closer to Sid’s face and placing his hands on Sid’s soft cheeks, “I’m always love you, Sidney Crosby.”

Sid surged up pulling Geno’s lips to his. The kiss was passionate but with no push to move it any further. It was one of love. When they broke for air, they rested their heads together. 

“I love you too, Evgeni Malkin.”

“You pronunciation is shit but we work on it.”

*-*-*-*-*

Later, after all the wine is drank and most of the Chinese food is gone, Sid and Geno are lying on the bed together. Buried under blankets and pillows, Geno knows he’s never felt this safe or happy in his life.

“Geno.” Sid whispers, breaking the silence that had enveloped the house since Geno’s “Soft Sid Music” playlist had ended.

“What?”

“We haven’t eaten the fortune cookies yet.” Sid moved to peel the blanket back but Geno stopped him before he could.

“It warm, don’t ruin the nice warmth.” Geno mumbled against Sid’s hair as he closes his arms around him even tighter.

“But, G, don’t you wanna know what your fortune is?” Sid replied.

“I already know it.”

“Oh yeah? Then what is it?” Geno pulled back from Sid, looking into his brown eyes. They were still as beautiful as the day Geno fell in love with him. Geno reached out and gently began tracing his finger over the lined on Sid’s face. All the line of worry and doubt. Geno wished that as he ran his finger over the lines so embedded in Sid’s face that they would melt away every bad thing Sid has ever felt.

“It says ‘I grow old with Sidney Crosby and have amazing life with him and win 5 more Cups,” Geno whispered. Sid smiled up at him, “It also says that ‘Sid goes to trainers to work out the knots in his hips and joints’” Geno finished before pulling Sid into his chest so he couldn’t retaliate.

Sit retaliated anyway, lightly slapping Geno’s back before placing a light kiss on his chest.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Sounds like best plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm projecting my life onto a ship? You couldn't before I wrote this? Well fuck...
> 
> Come yell at me to write more on Tumblr (hamshockeyblog)


End file.
